csofandomcom-20200223-history
Part System
Part System is a new BETA system introduced during the Revive Update Part 2. Overview New item parts are items that can be mounted on weapons and can be acquired through events and in-game rewards. *Upgraded option values for each tier, especially high-tier parts can be obtained in the Zombie Scenario. *Parts are located in Craft → Mounting *When mounting parts, the parts will be consumed. Attached parts will disappear when removed from the weapon. :Parts can be attached to permanent weapons only. :Parts of the same effect can not be mounted on one weapon at the same time. ; Active / Passive *Parts-applied weapons will have upgraded performance in zombie mode and zombie scenario. *Create your own special weapon with various combinations of weapon damage, knockback, and stun! *The Part effect has an active effect when using the equipped weapon and a passive effect when holding the weapon. ; Equip-able weapons Season Pass= File:Sgmissilem.png|Ballista File:M95tigerm.png|Barrett M95 Ghost Knight |-| Special series= - Hunter Killer = File:Kronos1.png|Hunter Killer X-45 File:Kronos7.png|Hunter Killer X-7 File:Kronos11.png|Hunter Killer X-12 Kronos3.png|Hunter Killer X-90 Hunterkillerx15.png|Hunter Killer X-15 }} |-| Batches= - Fourth Batch= Awp.png|AWP Scout gfx.png|Scout Sg550 gfx.png|SG550 Balrog9.png|BALROG-IX Watercannon.png|Leviathan Vulcanus9.png|VULCANUS-9 - Third Batch= Bqbs09.png|Battle QBS-09 Bbison.png|Battle Bizon Bpython.png|Battle Python Bng7.png|Battle Negev - Second Batch= M950.png|M950 M950attack.png|M950 Attack Crow1.png|CROW-1 Turbulent1.png|TURBULENT-1 Xm1014.png|XM1014 BalrogXI.png|BALROG-XI Mp5.png|MP5 Newcomen.png|Newcomen Blocksmg.png|Brick Piece S1451 Bandita.png|Bendita Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Mg3holy.png|Broad Divine Thanatos7.png|THANATOS-7 Charger7.png|CHARGER-7 Airburster gfx.png|Air Burster Sealknife.png|Seal Knife Nataknife.png|Nata Knife Hammer icon.png|Hammer Skullaxe gfx.png|SKULL-9 Thanatos9.png|THANATOS-9 - First Batch= Mg3.png|MG3 K3.png|K3 Icon m249 cso.png|M249 Infinityex2.png|Dual Infinity Final Deserteagle.png|Desert Eagle Elites.png|Dual Elites }} Part items Each part items have 6 different tiers and every increasing tiers have increased effects. Release date *South Korea: 12 July 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 17 July 2018. *China: 18 July 2018. *Japan: 18 July 2018. *Indonesia: 25 July 2018. *CSN:Z: 1 August 2018. Update history ; South Korea * 12 July 2018: Firstly introduced. ** Added Desert Eagle, Dual Elites, Dual Infinity Final, M249, MG3 to part system. * 26 July 2018: Added Hunter Killer X-15 to part system. *23 August 2018: Added Hunter Killer X-90 to part system. *13 September 2018: **Added M950, M950 Attack, CROW-1, TURBULENT-1, Benelli M4, BALROG-XI, MP5, Newcomen, Brick Piece S1451, Bendita, Thunderbolt, Broad Divine, THANATOS-7, CHARGER-7, Air Burster, Seal Knife, Nata Knife, Hammer, SKULL-9, THANATOS-9 to part system. **Introduced Armor Break, Slow, Healing Cancellation parts. **Added tier 6 part. *4 October 2018: Added Hunter Killer X-12 to part system. *21 February 2019: **Added Hunter Killer X-7, Battle QBS-09, Battle Bizon, Battle Python and Battle Negev to part system. **Added 'Boss Damage Up' and 'Z Dollar Up' parts. **Added the parts combination system: ***Start the combination with three parts of the same tier. ***Additional parts can increase your odds by using more parts. ***On success, one random part of a higher tier can be acquired. ***In case of failure, one random part of the same tier can be obtained. ***Auto Fill: Will automatically fill low tier parts first among three or more same tier parts you have. **Parts that are deleted after removing parts are paid as inventory. (for Newcomen) * 9 May 2019: Added Hunter Killer X-45 to part system. * 13 June 2019: ** Added AWP, Scout, SG550, Balrog-IX, Leviathan and VULCANUS-9 to part system. ** Added 'Knife Reach' and 'Airbag' parts. * 8 August 2019: Added Shining Heart Rod to part system. * 5 September 2019: ** Added Cyclone, Rail Cannon, Tornado, Flame Jackhammer, Rail Buster to part system. ** Parts Reworked: *** 'Health Up' Increased value in Zombie Scenario modes. *** 'Vampire' Now applies effect on hit. *** 'Knockback Up' and 'Hold Up' Now also increases weapon's damage. *** 'Speed Up' now has increased values. *** 'Speed Up' now requires the weapon to be active. *** 'Speed Up' now also slightly increases Jump Height. * 18 October 2019: Added Barrett M95 Ghost Knight to part system. Gallery partsystem 1.png|Part items appearance in Barracks partsystem 2.png|Info about the part can be seen in the items section partsystem 3.png|Craft-able parts Category:Feature